Jesamja
by Zipplebackie
Summary: Menikah dengan seorang Kim Jongin adalah impian Sehun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan bagai seorang pangeran itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun sendiri menjadi batu sandungan bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang ketiga yang terus dipojokkan? Apakah dia harus menjadi egois ataukah... menyerah? - EXO, KaiHun vs KaiDO fanfic, SeKaiDo
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM...

Main cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Pair: SeKaiDo

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC sangat sangat sangat sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

* * *

"Jeongmal?" mulutnya menganga tidak percaya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan dia dari tidurnya. Ia ingin terus bermimpi ini terus berlanjut.

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie. Besok kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan senyum kebahagiaan, walaupun itu sia-sia karena cengiran itu masih muncul diwajah cantiknya. Ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidurlah! Kau perlu bangun pagi besok, arra?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Sehun langsung bangkit dan pergi ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, tapi sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi namja yang sudah membesarkannya seorang diri. Besok dia harus bangun pagi, besok dia akan bertemu pangerannya. Besok dia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun terus tersenyum tanpa henti.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, chagi~" Jongin mengusap sisa saus yang menempel diujung bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan dengan pandangan menggoda melihat namja bermata bulat itu memerah malu. "Apa terlalu pedas sampai membuat wajahmu merah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Diamlah, Kim Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya memukul kepalanya. Ouch! Sebenarnya itu sakit juga.

"Ya! Apa pantas seseorang memukul kekasih tercintanya sendiri?" Jongin merengut melihat namjachingunya tertawa puas melihatnya mengelus kepala sendiri. "Ya! Berhenti tertawa!"

Kyungsoo belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Lucu sekali Jongin memasang wajah sakit ditambah memelas seperti itu. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Kekeke~

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tertawa gembira seperti itu membuat Jongin tersenyum, sebelum ikut tertawa bersamanya. Moment yang menyenangkan, semoga saja ia bisa terus melihat senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo yang manis itu.

.

.

.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBICARAKANNYA DENGANKU TERLEBIH DAHULU?!" mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia berani berteriak seperti itu pada ayahnya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi. Selama ini hidupnya sudah diatur oleh orang tuanya (atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya), dari sekolah hingga pekerjaannya nanti. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menerima lagi.

Demi apa pun sekarang sudah bukan zaman klasik dimana perjodohan menjamur dimana-mana. Ini hidupnya! Ia selama ini sudah menurut, berpikir bahwa mungkin orang tuanya akan senang selama ia menurut. Tapi ia sudah berada dibatas kesabarannya. Orang tuanya sudah melarangnya untuk menari, ia menurutinya. DAN SEKARANG MEREKA AKAN MENGATUR MASA DEPANNYA? HELL NO.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa menolak," ucap ayahnya dingin, masih menatap koran yang ada ditangannya. Mengabaikan tatapan marah Jongin yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku bisa." Dengan itu, Jongin pergi keluar dari ruang keluarga, melewati ibunya begitu saja yang memandangnya dengan sendu di ambang pintu. Sebelum Jongin benar benar melewatinya, yeoja cantik itu meraih pergelangan tangan anaknya.

"Jongin-ah, siang ini keluarga Oh akan datang. Mengertilah?"

Jongin melepaskan pegangan ibunya pada tangannya, "Maafkan aku, umma!" dan Jongin pergi dari sana. Ia hanya harus pergi. Pergi menemui Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya dan akan selalu dicintainya.

Dengan tergesa ia memasuki mobil dan menjalankannya. Ia tidak akan mau berlama-lama disini. Tempat yang membuatnya terkekang. Laju mobil Jongin terhenti begitu didepan gerbang. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menekan klakson.

"Ya! Cepat buka gerbangnya!" teriaknya lantang pada sang penjaga yang hanya menatapnya takut-takut. Begitu juga dengan beberapa penjaga yang berdiri menghadang di gerbang. Melarangnya untuk keluar dari sangkar ini.

"M-maafkan aku, tuan muda!" namja paruh baya itu membungkuk dalam tanda menyesal tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan tuan mudanya.

"GRRAHH!" Jongin berteriak frustasi memukul kemudi mobilnya.

Seberapa kuat dirimu, kau tetap tidak akan menang dengan ayahmu, Kim Jongin. Kau sendiri sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menunduk canggung. Ini bukan pertemuan yang ia harapkan. Selama perjalanan menuju mansion keluarga Kim, ia terus membayangkan bagaimana nanti saat kembali bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dulu ia pertama kali bertemu Jongin saat berumur lima belas tahun, dan ia langsung jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Jongin tersenyum menawan kearahnya.

Mengobrol banyak, ternyata mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu menari. Ia semakin menyukai Jongin. Jongin seperti seorang pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng yang sering diceritakan ayahnya dulu saat ia masih kecil. Pangeran tampan yang baik hati.

Tapi sekarang Jongin tidak tersenyum menawan lagi kearahnya, Jongin tidak menampilkan kesan baik lagi padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Jongin hanya terus memasang tatapan dingin padanya. Apa Jongin tidak menyukainya?

Kini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan canggung. Kim ahjumma tadi menyuruh ia dan Jongin untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan agar tidak bosan mendengar perbincangan orang-orang yang sudah lanjut usia itu.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah gazebo yang ada di taman keluarga Kim. Ia meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan, membuatnya kusut. Padahal Park ahjumma sudah menyetrika kemeja hingga licin tadi pagi, tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang.

Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya, Jongin tengah asyik dengan handphonennya. Entah sedang apa, tapi namja tampan itu sesekali tersenyum kecil membuatnya semakin ingin tahu apa yang ada didalam sana sehingga membuat Jongin tersenyum menawan seperti yang dulu ia lihat.

"Eum... Jonginnie, apa kau—"

"Sejak kapan kita seakrab itu?!" kalimatnya terpotong oleh Jongin yang masih asyik memandang layar handphonennya. Sehun semakin intens menjilat bibirnya gugup. Ia berpikir, sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan menjadi keluarga. Jadi ia pikir tidak ada salahnya membiasakan paggilan sayang atau manja seperti itu.

Ternyata ia salah. Jongin memang tidak menyukainya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak menyukai perjodohan dengannya. Sekarang apa? Mungkin Jongin berpikir dirinya terlalu rendah untuk menerima perjodohan ini dizaman modern seperti sekarang.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ssi..." Sehun kembali terdiam, sudah tidak berminat untuk memecah keheningan lagi. Ia tahu jika ia berbicara lagi, mungkin itu akan membuat Jongin semakin tidak menyukainya. Jadi ia hanya diam, sesekali melirik melalui ekor matanya ekpresi Jongin yang mengabaikannya. Sehun berusaha agar tetap membisu meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengoceh dan berusaha menjadi dekat dengan calon suaminya ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah murung, eum? Tadi pagi kau semangat sekali ingin bertemu Jongin." ayahnya yang kini duduk disampingnya didalam mobil mengelus rambut cokelatnya yang halus dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah." Sehun bergumam lirih, masih menyandarkan keningnya di kaca jendela mobil, memandang jalanan yang kabur.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan sudah seberapa dekat kalian?" sang Appa sepertinya tidak mau menyerah untuk mengembalikan raut ceria di wajah anaknya.

Tapi pertanyaan ini justru membuat Sehun semakin memalingkan wajahnya, takut binar kecewa dimatanya terbaca oleh ayahnya. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana harus menjawab, dia dan Jongin tidak semakin dekat, justru semakin menjauh.

"Tidak begitu dekat. Hanya mengobrol biasa."

.

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu Jongin-ah? Perjodohan?" bibir Kyungsoo bergetar mengatakan hal itu. Jongin menarik napas dalam, ia tidak suka melihat Kyungsoonya seperti ini. Apalagi ia yang membuat namjanya seperti ini.

"Ya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Kita masih akan tetap—"

"Tidak masalah apanya?" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Jadi hubungan kita hanya sampai disini?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Dan Tidak!"

"Tidak? Kau ingin menjadikanku selingkuhanmu?" mata bulat Kyungsoo kini sudah mulai berair. Jongin menarik namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Tidak tega melihat raut terluka diwajah imut itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia pihak ketiga disini. Kami diberi waktu satu bulan sebelum pernikahan untuk saling mengenal. Dan dalam satu bulan itu aku akan membuat rencana bagaimana menggagalkannya. Kalau perlu aku akan bersujud dikaki ayahku agar membatalkannya."

"Hiks... A-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu... Jongin." Kyungsoo memeluk balik Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu namjachingunya itu.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak akan rela meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

"Annyeong... Jongin!" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri namja tan yang akan memasuki mobilnya itu. Ia memang sengaja pergi ke kantor keluarga Kim, tempat Jongin bekerja. Semalam sudah ia putuskan bahwa jika Jongin tidak menyukainya, ia akan membuat Jongin menyukainya. Dan ini adalah langkah pertamanya berusaha dekat dengan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka.

"Eum... menemuimu?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Aish~" tanpa mempedulikan Sehun, Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan melihat hal itu, cepat-cepat Sehun juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Jongin yang siap mengemudi. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Aku bilang aku ingin menemuimu, jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja." Sehun memasang wajah seriusnya. Mulai sekarang sepertinya ia akan lebih sering menerima bentakan dari Jongin, dan ia harus bisa menghadapinya dengan sabar.

"Aku ada urusan! Sekarang cepat turun!"

"Sebenarnya, tuan Kim Jongin... aku tahu sekarang jam makan siang. Jadi kau mau makan dimana? Aku bisa menemanimu." Sehun berusaha menjadi keras kepala dan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku bilang aku ada urusan dan tidak akan pergi makan siang! Jadi pergilah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Turun!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Tur—"

"Aku akan bilang pada Kim ahjussi kalau kau menolakku makan siang bersama." Potong Sehun cepat membuat Jongin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatunya. Ingin mengadu katanya? Cih, dasar anak kecil! Satu poin lagi ia tidak menyukai Sehun.

Kekanakan.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang bisa berpikir dewasa meski kadang namja imut itu sering manja padanya. Tapi itu tidak masalah selama ia menyukainya melihat wajah imut itu beraegyo padanya.

Dengan mendengus keras, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mengabaikan Sehun yang berteriak untuk memelankan kecepatan.

.

.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak ingin makan siang, Jonginnie?" Sehun memandang sebuah cafe kecil yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Eh, tunggu dulu!" Sehun mengejar Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam dan mengekor dibelakangnya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung saat Jongin berjalan bukan kearah meja tapi kearah ruang staff mungkin?

"Jonginnie, kau mau kemana? Kenapa tidak duduk disana?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di dekat pintu masuk tadi.

"Kau cari kursimu dan pesan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Cari saja kursimu! Aku ada urusan." Jongin memandangnya dengan marah. Sepertinya kali ini Sehun harus menurut, jadi dia pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang yang hanya khusus untuk para pekerja tadi.

Sehun duduk diam menunggu pesanan bubble tea nya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Jongin yang kini tengah dipeluk seorang namja mungil. Membuat Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Jongin mencium dahi namja mungil tadi dan tersenyum lebar.

Dua hari sejak perjodohan ini bahkan Jongin tidak tersenyum padanya. Apa itu pacarnya? Jadi itukah yang membuat Jongin tidak menyukainya? Karena dia sudah punya pacar.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya saat melihat Jongin masuk bersama namja tadi. Tapi ia ingat pesan Jongin untuk tetep disini, jadi ia kembali duduk dan menatap kosong pintu ruang staff yang tertutup.

.

.

Sehun menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya yang ditumpukan dimeja. Ia sudah menghabiskan lima gelas bubble tea dan Jongin masih belum kembali. Hari sudah semakin sore dan ia belum makan. Dari awal ia memang sengaja tidak memesan makanan agar ia nanti bisa makan bersama Jongin.

Sehun melirik pintu ruang staff lagi, tapi yang keluar dari sana bukanlah seseorang yang ia harapkan. Membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Jongin kenapa lama sekali disana? Apa ia perlu menyusul?

"Maaf... apa kau bisa memanggilkan seorang namja berjas yang masuk ke ruang staff tadi?" ia berbicara pada seorang pelayan yang melewatinya.

"Namja? Berjas? Apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?"

"Ah, iya. Kau tahu dia? Bisa tolong panggilkan dia?"

"Eum... setahuku Jongin sudah pergi bersama Kyungsoo dari tadi!" penyataan pelayan itu membuat Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya keluar." Sehun mengutarakan kebingungannya dengan hati was-was. Kenapa ia merasa tidak akan menyukai jawaban yang akan keluar dari pelayan ini.

"Oh mereka lewat pintu belakang tadi."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa kembali menatap kosong ke arah pintu yang sedari tadi ditatapnya. Jongin meninggalkannya? Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada didiamkan oleh Jongin kemarin.

"T-terima kasih..." Sehun berujar lirih seraya menunduk. Tapi ia kembali berjengit saat pelayan tadi justru duduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau siapanya Jongin? Setahuku Jongin tidak pernah membawa siapa pun kemari untuk bertemu Kyungsoo."

"Aku... a-aku..." lidah Sehun seolah kelu. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin akan senang jika ia membeberkan status mereka?

"Ah, apa kau tunangannya? Kemarin aku mendengar percakapan mereka saat hendak menutup cafe ini."

Sehun menunduk dan meremas ujung kemejanya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa ia justru merasa tidak pantas berada di sini. Ia ingin pergi.

"Aku... memang tunangannya." Sehun berkata lirih, meski begitu sang pelayan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Entah kenapa aku sepertinya harus mengatakan ini. Kenapa kau tidak menolak perjodohannya? Kasihan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari empat tahun. Dan apa kau setega itu untuk mengakhiri mereka?"

Sehun terdiam...

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi benar itu namjachingu Jongin? Jadi itulah kenapa Jongin memandangnya dengan tidak suka. Jadi ia menjadi orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia pikir Jongin masih sendiri, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi ia salah. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan tahan berdiam diri di rumah. Jongin tipe yang suka bersosialisasi dan bergaul seperti anak yang lainnya. Bukan seperti dirinya.

Kenapa ia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal ini?

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kembali ke pekerjaanmu!" sebuah teriakan membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelayan yang kini sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Kuharap kau tahu dimana posisimu!" itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia berdiri dan berlari keluar dari cafe. Tidak peduli pada penjaga kasir yang memanggilnya karena bahkan ia belum membayar. Mungkin besok ia akan menyuruh orang untuk datang kemari.

Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan apa pun lagi. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Ingin berguling di kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan dial 1 dan menunggu seseorang disana menjawab panggilannya. Dan saat tersambung, ia tidak repot-repot mengucapkan salam seperti biasa.

"Appa..."

.

To Be Continue

.

* * *

A/N: plis jangan gebukin gue ya pleaasee~ sebelum kalian beneran gebukin gue, gue mau minta maaf dulu. Pertama, karena spring devil sama JONSOM belum dilanjutin sampe lumutan tuh ff. Kedua, karna gw justru buat ff baru yang malah gak jelas apa ceritanya ini. Ketiga... PLEASE MAAFIN GW YANG UDAH BUAT SEHUN NELANGSA GITU~ but... seriously, gak ngerti juga kenapa gue bahagia banget Sehun menderita gitu! Kekeke~

lanjutannya terserah deh, yang mau dilanjut ceritanya banyak ya oke gw lanjut, tapi kalo mau sampe sini aja juga gak apa-apa. n terakhir, ada yang bisa bahasa korea disini? plis bantu ya plis banget~

Nah, yang mau ngeroyok gue, plis review dulu ya baru boleh nabok or gampar sesukanya! -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM...

Main cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Pair: SeKaiDo

Warning: Shounen-ai, angsty gagal total, OOC sangat sangat sangat sangat, alur kecepetan, miss typo(s), AU, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Rekomendasi, gue ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagu Hurt nya Ali yang ost. Rooftop Price. Jadi mungkin bisa buat nemenin kalian bacanya. Sebenernya gue juga gak ngerti arti lagunya, tapi yang penting kedengeran sedih deh ya! Hehehe... ^^

.

.

"Sehunnie... katakan ada apa, eum?" elusan sang Appa di punggungnya bisa Sehun rasakan saat ia tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Ia hanya menggeleng keras masih meyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, menolak menatap ayahnya.

"Bagaimana makan siangmu dengan Jongin? Menyenangkan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Membuat sang ayah menghela napas mengalah. Ia tahu terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun, dan apa itu berkaitan dengan Jongin? Mungkin tidak perlu membahas topik itu dulu.

Saat ia berbalik dan hendak bangkit dari kasur Sehun, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan pasti wajah Sehun yang tenggelam dipunggung ayahnya.

"Appa..." suara Sehun terdengan lirih dan agak gemetar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat sang ayah khawatir pada anak tunggal pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Oh itu. Ayahnya hendak berbalik, tapi Sehun menahan agar tidak bergerak dan tetap memeluk punggung ayahnya.

"Sehunnie, apa kau sakit?" suara ayahnya terdengar khawatir, membuat Sehun merasa semakin menyesal.

"Apakah Appa percaya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan?" suaranya agak teredam di punggung sang ayah tapi masih terdengar jelas. Lalu dengan lembut, ayahnya melepaskan lilitan tangannya dan sekarang keduanya berhadap-hadapan. Dirasakannya elusan lembut tangan ayahnya di rambut halusnya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau kau berusaha!" ucap sang ayah dengan suara yang menenangkan ditelinganya.

"Sekalipun itu mustahil?"

"Ya, tentu. Sekarang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Appa akan berusaha melakukannya untukmu," ujar ayahnya masih dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Sehun menggeleng pelan menolak kata-kata ayahnya.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," katanya dengan senyum manis yang mulai mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Membuat sang ayah juga ikut tersenyum senang melihat putranya sudah kembali ceria.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Muda apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruan itu membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dari kegiatannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Park ahjumma bergegas menghampirinya dan mengambil tisue lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari tepung yang sudah menempel seperti bedak saja.

"Eum, membuat kue?" ujarnya karna ini sudah adonan ketiga karena yang pertama dan kedua gagal total.

"Kenapa tidak meminta padaku saja?"

"Aku ingin membuat kue ku sendiri. Mmh... mungkin ahjumma bisa mengajariku! Tapi hanya mengajari, jangan ikut membuatnya! Katakan saja yang harus dilakukan, arra?" Sehun mengacungkan sendok yang ada di tangannya di depan wajah sang pembantu.

"Arraseo. Sekarang kita siapkan bahan-bahannya!"

.

.

"Waaaah, cantik sekali. Rasanya juga lumayan. Jonginnie pasti suka!" Sehun membungkus dengan cekatan kue tersebut dan langsung berlari keluar rumah mencari sopirnya. Hari sudah mulai sore, ternyata butuh seharian untuk mendapatkan kue yang cantik dan enak. Tapi, hasilnya memuaskan dan Jongin pasti akan suka.

"Ahjussi... ahjussi... antarkan aku ke rumah Jongin, ne?" serunya riang dan segera memasuki mobil.

.

.

"Jonginnie... kau mau kemana? Hari ini aku membuatkanmu kue!" Sehun mengekor dibelakang Jongin saat namja tampan itu menuju mobilnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Jonginnie, kau mau kemana? Aku baru saja sampai dan kau mau pergi?" Sehun terus mengoceh dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. Karena itu dia jadi menabrak punggung Jongin saat namja tan itu berhenti tiba-tiba sebelum masuk ke mobilnya.

"Apa maumu?" mendengar nada dingin itu, Sehun menarik napas dalam dan berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Ini kuenya."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Jongin lagi dan membuka pintu mobilnya tapi sebelum ia masuk, lengannya kembali ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut ya?" Sehun memandang mata hitam Jongin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pulanglah."

"Tapi..." Sehun masih menahan lengan Jongin dengan tangan kanan dan tangan satunya masih memegang kotak berisi kue buatannya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan takut-takut.

"Gezz... baiklah! Tapi tetaplah diam! Jangan bicara, jangan lakukan apa pun dan diam!" Jongin melepas paksa lengannya dan masuk ke mobil membuat Sehun kembali mendongak dan tersenyum sebelum ikut masuk. Kali ini dia tidak akan kehilangan Jongin lagi, kemarin dia sudah ditinggalkan, kali ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

"Pesta barbecue?"

"Ya. Kau hanya perlu duduk disini dan diam!" lagi-lagi perintah seperti itu. Apa Jongin benar-benar tidak suka ada disekitarnya?

Sehun mengangguk lemah masih memegang kotak kuenya. Huuf... seharusnya dia bertanya dulu pada Kim ahjumma apa makanan kesukaan Jongin. Jadi sayang kalau tidak dimakan, tapi mungkin nanti dia akan memakannya sendiri kalau pulang.

Jongin bilang mereka kini ada di rumah temannya. Dan dia baru melihat enam sampai tujuh orang yang seumuran Jongin, pasti itu temannya. Dia juga melihat pelayan yang kemarin dan yang membuatnya harus menahan napas adalah namja bermata bulat lucu yang sekarang ada bersama Jongin.

Tangannya semakin erat memegang kotak yang ada di pangkuannya melihat Jongin tengah disuapi oleh namjachingunya. Apa itu? Berwarna cokelat? Bukankah itu kue cokelat?

Tapi bukankah Jongin bilang...

Dia tidak suka makanan manis...

...kan?

Apa Jongin berbohong hanya karena tidak ingin memakan kue buatannya?

"Heeyyooo~" seseorang duduk disampingnya membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi dengan babyface dan cengiran yang lebar. "Kau datang dengan Jongin ya? Aku dengar dari Baekkie kau tunangannya?"

"Kenapa semua orang ingin tahu status hubunganku dengan Jongin?" ucapnya agak tidak suka seolah namja disampingnya ini menyindirnya. Namja itu tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Ia semakin cemberut. Apanya yang lucu?

"Yah, hanya aneh saja Jongin menerima perjodohan itu padahal dia sudah punya namjachingu." Namja itu mengerutkan alisnya seolah sedang berpikir. "Ah, aku Park Chanyeol. Teman Jongin sejak dia SMA, jadi..."

"Jadi...?" tanyanya bingung saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Jadi aku orang yang cukup dekat dengan Jongin sehingga aku tahu kisah cintannya selama ini."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah... kau mungkin ingin tahu berapa kali Jongin berganti pacar, atau berapa lama dia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, atau..." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun masih dengan alis mengerut aneh. "Maksudku, kau bisa bertanya apa saja padaku!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menawarkan hal seperti itu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Uhm... sejujurnya kemunculanmu disini membuatku penasaran akan satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin saja dijodohkan dengan seorang bernama Kim Jongin. Maksudku, dia namja yang cuek, dia kasar, dingin, dan—"

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan!" potong Sehun cepat saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan hal yang jelek tentang Jongin.

"Kurasa begitu..." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang sibuk menyiapkan semuanya untuk nanti malam.

"Apa kehadiranku disini mengganggu?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap orang-orang yang sibuk, dan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan aku, kurasa. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo namja yang baik, karena itu kau beruntung kau tidak mati terlindas mobil. Karena kebanyakan orang akan gila saat cemburu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah mendengar hal itu. Kenapa orang ini terus mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu. Tidak bisakah dia pergi dan membiarkannya sendiri?

"Kau menyukai Jongin kan? Itulah kenapa kau menginginkan perjodohan itu. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan saat kau sendiri ada diposisi Jongin..."

"Hentikan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memang namjachingu Jongin dan kau tiba-tiba ingin dinikahkan dengan orang lain yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai sulit. Kepalanya menunduk dalam berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Menikah dengan Jongin bukan berarti kau memiliki segalanya sesuatu tentang Jongin. kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah memiliki hatinya."

"Hentikan, Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Kau mungkin juga harus memikirkan perasaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sendiri..."

"Kumohon... hentikan!" suara Sehun berubah pelan. Dia akan berusaha. Dia akan berusaha agar Jongin juga mencintainya. Dia akan berusaha agar Jongin juga akan bahagia hidup bersamanya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku sahabat Jongin, ingat? Dan aku juga akan merasa terganggu pada apa pun yang mengganggu Jongin."

Sehun terdiam. Semuanya terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupannya. Dia tahu mereka teman terbaik Jongin, karena itu semuanya memikirkan Jongin. Dan dia tidak punya teman, karena itu tidak akan ada yang memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan lebih memilih melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia, meski dengan orang lain. Yang penting dia bahagia, dan selalu tersenyum."

Sehun menahan napasnya, menahan dirinya yang seolah akan meledak ini. Jadi begitu? Jongin akan bahagia bersama Kyungsoo?

Sekali sentakan, Sehun berdiri dan berbalik. "Aku rasa aku mengerti apa yang coba kau katakan padaku. Ini... bukan tempatku, kan?"

"Kau mau kemana? Pestanya belum dimulai."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pulang atau Appaku akan marah," dan lagi-lagi dia yang pulang sendirian. Seperti kemarin, dia pergi bersama Jongin... dan pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA! Baiklah Kim Jongin, sepertinya kau harus mentraktirku minum."

"Aish... kau menggangguku bersama Kyungie, Chanyeol!" Jongin menepis kasar sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di bahunya erat.

"Ya! Nanti kau akan berterima kasih kalau pertunanganmu batal!" namja tinggi itu berlagak cemberut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eum, aku hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Sehun-ssi dan yah... kurasa dia memang mengerti apa yang aku katakan!"

"MWO?!" teriak Jongin dan melotot pada sahabatnya itu sebelum melihat kursi yang tadi diduduki Sehun sudah kosong. "Kemana dia?"

"Pulang! Aku mengusirnya dengan cara halus, sehalus mungkin. Jadi kalian bisa bermesraan tanpa gangguan, arra?" dan dengan begitu, Chanyeol pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin yang berteriak frustasi dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kalau dia katakan hal itu pada Appa, mungkin Appa akan membunuhku!" Jongin meremat rambutnya kasar.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan berusaha membatalkannya? Chanyeol sudah membantumu. Atau... kau tidak ingin membatalkannya?" perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin melepaskan rambutnya sendiri yang semakin berantakan dan menatap kaget pada namjachingunya itu.

"Bukan begitu, baby. Aku sudah merencanakannya! Dan membuat Sehun ngambek dan pulang seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencanaku!" tangan Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan lembut sebelum mengecup dahinya. "Kau hanya harus percaya padaku!"

.

.

.

Semalaman Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Matanya bengkak sekarang karena terlalu banyak menangisi Jonginnienya.

Sekarang, dia semakin gugup saat dia menahan ayahnya untuk tidak pergi ke kantor dan pergi ke rumah keluar Kim. Dia sudah memutuskan, dia mencintai Jongin. Dan apa pun akan dilakukannya!

.

"Jonginnie... tidak ada ya?" Sehun melihat sekeliling rumah berusaha mencari keberadaan Kim Jongin. Dilihatnya Kim ahjumma terlihat gelisah karena pertanyaannya.

"Eum, dia bersama teman-temannya. Ahjumma akan menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang kalau begitu!"

"Tidak usah. Kurasa dia sedang bersenang-senang. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini!" Sehun duduk dengan gelisah sesekali menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ayahnya dan ahjussi dan ahjumma menatap padanya penasaran. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kurasa... ini tidak akan berhasil. Jonginnie punya kepribadian yang berbeda denganku. Dia sangat sangat berbeda denganku. Dia terbuka, dan aku tertutup, dan... dan... maksudku..." Sehun menjilat bibirnya semakin intens merasakan tatapan bingung ketiga orang dihadapannya. "Maksudku... kurasa aku tidak cocok dengannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sehun-ah? Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai Jongin?" kini ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Iya. Pada awalnya, Jongin terlihat keren, dia juga baik. Tapi bukan berarti kami akan cocok." Napasnya semakin berat mengatakan semua yang tidak ingin dikatakannya. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

"Sehunna, katakan ada apa! Appa tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu kan? Kemarin kau menangis dan tadi pagi matamu bengkak pasti karena menangis lagi. Appa mengenalmu dengan baik. Saat kau bilang menyukai seseorang itu berarti kau memang benar-benar menyukainya."

"Kenapa? Apa Jongin menyakitimu? Apa dia berlaku kasar padamu?" Kim ahjussi menimpali dengan wajah yang sama khawatirnya dengan ayahnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku memang menyukainya tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Aku hanya menyukainya sebagai teman. Dan Jonginnie tidak menyakitiku!" tidak secara fisik, kan? "Aku hanya salah mengartikan perasaanku. Begitu menjadi dekat dengan Jongin sendiri, aku mengerti aku hanya membutuhkan teman."

_Tidak! Aku membutuhkan Jongin untuk mencintaiku juga. Aku membutuhkannya disampingku selamanya._

"Dari dulu aku sulit untuk mendapatkan teman, dan aku sadar aku hanya menginginkan seorang teman."

_Tidak! Perasaan ini lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku ingin Jongin juga menganggapku lebih dari orang asing atau pun teman. Lebih dari itu._

"Aku hanya..." Sehun menarik napas dalam. "Maksudku, aku ingin membatalkan perjodohannya. Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Tapi tanpa pernikahan itu pun kalian masih bisa membangun kerja sama bisnis. Maafkan aku..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

"Sehun-ah..." ketiga namja paruh baya itu mengatakan dengan serempak.

"Maafkan aku... dan aku akan pergi ke Cina siang ini. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya, jadi aku juga ingin mengucapakan perpisahan pada ahjussi dan ahjumma. Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" Sehun bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Kapan kau memesannya? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Appa lebih dulu?"

Dia menatap ayahnya yang terlihat marah dan juga ikut bangkit berdiri. Maafkan dirinya yang memutuskan secara sepihak. Dia tahu dirinya juga berat untuk meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Appa... kumohon mengertilah. Aku hanya tidak ingin hidupku terikat dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai."

"Kau aktor yang buruk, Sehunna. Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dan membuat Jongin terlihat buruk dimata ayahnya ataupun orang tua Jongin sendiri. Biarkan dia yang terkesan egois dengan membatalkan perjodohan begitu saja. Meski baru berlajut berapa hari saja.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan ayahnya, dia kembali membungkuk dihadapan orang tua Jongin dan pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan panggilan dari ayahnya, dia dengan cepat memasuki mobil. Duduk terdiam disana, berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat ayahnya ikut masuk dan supir menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

"Sehunna..."

Dan dengan begitu dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya, mencengkeram jas ayahnya dengan erat.

"Katakan ada apa sebenarnya, eum?" sebuah elusan lembut bisa Sehun rasakan dikepalanya. Tapi dia menggeleng keras, menolak mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Appa. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan..."

"Ssshh... tenanglah!"

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah dengan ragu kedalam ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada ayah dan ibunya. Kenapa suasana terasa begitu tegang baginya? Tadi saat dia baru memasuki rumah, seorang pembantu memberitahunya bahwa ayah dan ibunya sedang menunggunya dan ingin berbicara.

Apa ini masalah Sehun? Apa Sehun mengadu pada orang tuanya? Ck. Anak itu! Tidak bisakah hanya tutup mulut dan jalani saja?! Sialan. Pasti anak itu mengadu yang tidak-tidak sehingga membuat tatapan ayahnya menjadi sangat tajam seperti ini. Sampai-sampai dia tidak berani balik menatap.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Benar kan? Sehun memang mengadu. Matilah dia. Apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang? Baik... tenangkan dirimu, Jongin. Kau tidak boleh terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Memangnya ada apa?" bagus. Berpura-puralah tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula dia hanya mendiamkan Sehun, tidak mengusirnya. Tidak mengatakan yang macam-macam pada anak itu. Yang melakukannya Chanyeol. Berarti dia tidak bersalah disini kan? Ya. Ya. Tentu saja.

"KATAKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN!" sebuah teriakan dari ayahnya yang membahana membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Melakukan apa? Aku hanya membawa Sehun ke pesta temanku. Lagipula dia yang memaksa ingin ikut. Dan dia tiba-tiba saja pulang. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" belanya. Yang paling dia takuti di dunia ini adalah murka sang ayah. Itu menyeramkan, sungguh.

Dilihatnya sang ayah tengah memijat pelipisnya sendiri, sepertinya frustasi. Baik, apa lagi sekarang? Dia tidak membuat ayahnya sakit kepala kan?

"Kau tidak memutuskan namjachingumu itu kan?" dan kalimat satu ini membuat tubuh Jongin tegang. Ayahnya tahu dia punya namjachingu? Apa ibunya memberitahunya? Ck. Padahal dia sudah terus bilang pada ibunya agar tidak memberitahu sang ayah.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Baik, mungkin rencana konyolnya untuk membuat Sehun dekat dengan orang lain dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain tidak akan berjalan saat ini. Jadi pilihan terakhirnya...

"Karena itu... aku mohon batalkan pernikahannya. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai! Aku hanya mencintai Kyungsoo, dan aku ingin—"

"DIAM!"

Jongin terdiam seketika mendengar teriakan ayahnya lagi. Dilihatnya sang ayah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum itu dia mendengar ayahnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkannya pada ibunya.

"Urus dia! Buat dia mengerti dan meminta maaf pada Sehun!"

Saat ayahnya keluar, dia menatap ibunya meminta penjelasan. Apa permohonannya ditolak oleh ayahnya? Baik, dia bahkan belum berlutut di depan ayahnya seperti yang direncanakan dan ayahnya sudah pergi?

"Kemarilah Jongin-ah... akan aku jelaskan pelan-pelan!"

.

.

.

Sehun duduk termenung menatap layar handphonennya dengan mata sendu. Disana ada foto Jongin yang dia minta diam-diam dari ibu Jongin. Hela napas panjang dia keluarkan, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bertemu Jongin lagi. Sebentar lagi pesawatnya menuju ke China akan lepas landas. Sebentar lagi...

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dan meluncur di pipinya. Tidak ada isakan, hanya sebuah tangisan sunyi. Semuanya benar kan? Apa yang dilakukannya benar kan? Jongin akan bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Itu benar, karena memang seharusnya begitu. Mereka bilang kita akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia kan?

Begitu...? Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak bahagia? Semuanya justru terasa berat baginya.

Dia terus mengucapakan 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!' di dalam hatinya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja? Melepaskan orang yang kau cintai begitu saja? Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?

Lalu kenapa semuanya justru menyakitkan? Kenapa dia masih menangis? Seharusnya dia juga ikut bahagia.

Lagi... setetes air mata meluncur dipipi putihnya.

Apa Jongin tahu kalau dia akan pergi ke Cina? Apa Kim Ahjussi memberi tahu Jongin? Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia ingin melihat namja tampan itu sebentar saja. Dia ingin Jongin tahu kalau dia disini ingin bertemu dengannya...

...untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan dia berjanji tidak mengganggu hidup Jongin lagi. Dia berjanji akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya sesuai apa yang Jongin inginkan.

"Sehun-ah, ayo!"

Suara ayahnya membuatnya tersadar dan langsung mengusap matanya yang basah. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada ayahnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir.

"Appa sudah menelpon Luhan dan dia setuju kau akan tinggal bersamanya di Cina. Jangan membuatnya terlalu kerepotan! Dan segera hubungi Appa kalau terjadi sesuatu. Apa pun, oke? Apa pun!"

Dia meraih tasnya dan menatap mata ayahnya yang kini berkaca-kaca. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan ayahnya yang terlihat berantakan sekarang. Dia akan meninggalkan ayahnya juga. Ayahnya memiliki perusahaan yang harus dikelola disini, dan keputusannya untuk pergi membuat ayahnya terlihat kacau.

"Mianhae..." gumam Sehun seraya memeluk ayahnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu namja hebat yang membesarkannya ini.

"Kenapa harus Cina? Kalau kau ingin belajar mandiri, ayah bisa membelikanmu sebuah rumah."

"Mianhae..."

"Atau sebuah apartemen mahal? Pent house? Kau ingin yang mana?"

"Mianhae, Appa~"

"Kau anak Appa satu-satunya, kenapa harus ke Cina?"

Sehun menyeka air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap sang ayah yang masih berusaha meyakinkannya untuk membatalkan penerbangannya ke Cina.

"Appa..."

"Yah, Appa mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang pergilah!" ucap ayahnya sambil menyeka ujung matanya yang terdapat setitik air mata.

Sehun memberikan pelukan singkat sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi baru lima langkah, sebuah suara kembali menghentikannya.

"Sehun-ssi..." yang membuat lututnya lemas seketika. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Jongin berdiri agak jauh dibelakang ayahnya yang juga ikut menengok ke Jongin. Napas namja tan itu terlihat berantakan. Apa Jongin terburu-buru kemari?

Cengkeraman pada tasnya semakin erat saat Jongin melangkah mendekat. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang pada tiap langkah yang Jongin ambil untuk mendekatinya. Dan sekarang keduanya hanya terpaut jarak satu meter.

"Kau membatalkannya. Kenapa?"

Kenapa Jongin harus bertanya? Bukankah yang penting perjodohan itu batal? Jongin, tolong jangan buat dirinya berharap kalau kau masih menginginkan perjodohan itu.

"Sehun-ssi..."

Kenapa terlalu formal? Bukankah dia juga sering memanggil Jongin dengan Jonginnie? Kenapa seolah dia hanyalah orang asing bagi Jongin? Tapi dia memang orang asing kan? Orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dikehidupan Kim Jongin.

Orang asing yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kisah kehidupan Jongin.

"Apa itu penting? Bukankah yang penting kau akan bahagia bersama namjachingumu?" Sehun berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar. Dia benar-benar harus segera pergi, dan sekarang Jongin ada di hadapannya seperti apa yang tadi dia inginkan. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah apa yang dia kira.

Jongin yang tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya ingin melangkah maju dan memeluk namja yang dicintainya itu.

Bolehkah?

"Aku tanya, Kenapa kau membatalkannya?"

"Berhenti bertanya seolah kau peduli pada perjodohan itu!" Sehun mengatur napasnya setelah berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh lagi. Kepalanya menunduk membuat matanya melihat dengan kabur lantai bandara.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Bukan. Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu kesulitan, maaf sudah mengganggu hidupmu..."

_Dan maaf karena aku sudah berani mencintaimu..._

"Mian..." hanya gumaman itu yang keluar meski sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Dengan menarik napas dalam dan berani, Sehun melangkah maju dan memeluk Jongin. Meski detakan jantungnya sudah menggila karena takut Jongin tidak menyukainya dan melepas paksa pelukannya.

Tapi Jongin hanya diam.

Tanpa menolak ataupun menerima. Hanya diam membiarkannya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kokoh itu dan memeluknya erat. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan perasaannya bahagia meski hanya sebentar. Membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasanya memeluk orang yang dicintai. Membuat perasaan di dadanya berdesir hangat dan membuncah membuat air matanya kembali menetes.

'_Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae, Jonginnie...' _Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kalimat itu keluar, karena itu hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Kau akan bahagia kan?" Sehun berkata dengan nada lirih di bahu Jongin. "Kau harus berjanji untuk bahagia hidup dengan Kyungsoo!"

"Sehun... Karena itukah kau membatalkannya?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar perlahan dipinggangnya. Bolehkah dia berharap?

"Terima kasih, Sehun!"

Atau tidak!

"Kalau kau ingin aku tetap disini, aku akan melakukannya..." ucap Sehun ragu, meski dia tahu jawabannya. Dia sangat yakin pada jawaban yang akan Jongin berikan.

"Maaf..."

Dengan itu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka matanya yang basah lagi. Dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan otot-otot sekitar bibirnya dan menghasilkan sebuah senyum paksa.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, Jongin-ah!"

"Jangan tersenyum kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum!" dan kata-kata itu membuat senyumnya pudar seketika.

"Ya, tentu saja." ujarnya lirih seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. Keadaan berubah menjadi sangat canggung membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan menatap Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal!" ujar Sehun dan langsung berbalik pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Karena itu akan membuatnya semakin ragu untuk pergi. Meski dia tahu disana masih ada ayahnya yang menyaksikan semuanya. Mungkin saja ayahnya sekarang mengerti kenapa dia ingin membatalkan perjodohannya.

Tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Karena sekarang...

Dia akan pergi...

Ke Cina!

Jauh. Seperti apa yang Jongin inginkan, kan?

.

.

_Nanjing Airport_

"Sehunna! Disini!" Luhan melambai pada seorang namja berkulit putih yang kini memasang senyumnya dan berjalan kearahnya dengan menyeret sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan sebuah tas di punggungnya.

"Wow... Luhan kau dapat seorang yang cantik dan lucu seperti itu darimana?"

Dahi Luhan mengernyit mendengar perkataan namja tinggi disebelahnya ini. Apa dia bermaksud...

"Dia sepupuku dari Korea, Kris! Jangan macam-macam atau aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" bisiknya mengancam saat Kris hanya mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk peace sign.

Sebuah pelukan membuatnya kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Wah... wah... Sehunnienya bertambah tinggi saja ya. Dulu dia tidak lebih tinggi darinya, sekarang dia yang harus mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Hyung, ini siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran melihat namja tinggi disamping Luhan yang sedari tadi melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Oh. Kau kemari tanpa tahu apa pun tentang bahasa Mandarin, dan aku tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengajarimu. Jadi..."

"Wu Yifan imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku yang akan menjadi tutormu, Oh Sehun!"

.

END

.

Yeaaaah! Sinetron abiiiiiiiiiss! #garuktembok Ending menggantung gini! Silahkan lanjutkan dalam imajinasi kalian sendiri~ yang suka KaiDo, berbahagialah! Yang suka Sehun menderita juga berbahagialah! Yang suka sama KaiHun, plis jangan keroyok gue ya! Dengan endingnya kemunculan Kris itu silahkan berimajinasi dengan KrisHun.

Makasih yang udah ngedukung ff ini! Makasih yang udah kasih kritik dan saran... dan mau meluangkan waktu buat review, juga buat para silent readers.

Makasih banyak khususnya buat:

Ryuuki, Pelangi Senja, Milky, EarthTeleport, mitatitu, Miina708, Ryu ryungie, BunnyPoro, YoungChanBiased, Istrinya Kai, zumkyu28, aegyo. Sehun, Reeeee, rinie hun, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, meyminimin, Oh Jizze, miyuk,

Oniiex, HunnieDeer, ichizuki. Takumi, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, Samantha, GaemGyu92, katsumi-harada, Choi Minzy, evilfish1503, exotan, tia. ajalahii, oshkai, yunlig, Guest, smTown loversSJ,sung min hyun, Yunho86, widyaokta, baekhyunaa, seblak park, dan juga little deer.

Gue sayang kalian kalian yang gw sebutin di atas. Kalian buat gw semangat ngetiknya padahal ini masih pusing abis UN...

sekarang, silahkan masuk kotak review lagi~


End file.
